Static
by Superminion
Summary: Sequel to Voices. Two years later and Heather is busy helping prepare for the wedding, but strange things are happening all over the world. Why does her brother keep on having 'accidents' and what is with the strange flashes she is having? As with all my other stories, ignore the rating as I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Aeroplanes and Idiot brothers

**Hi, so here is the sequel I promised! I hope you enjoy it; I have loads of cool and amusing Ideas so without further ado.**

**Also, if you just started reading this, it is the sequel to voices, so I suggest you read that first, it will make more sense that way. **

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Sorry if this is confusing to start with, it is meant to be that way, all will be explained in time**

"You Idiot! What were you thinking? You could've got yourself killed! Have you any idea how worried I was? I swear if you weren't in a Hospital bed I would knock you into next week! You know we had to come all the way back here just because of you and your stupid selfish Quest! Dr Richards… I mean Reed and Sue were preparing for the wedding and everything! And have you any idea how hard it is to find a bridesmaid dress that goes with purple hair?" I ranted, pacing up and down in front of the pristine hospital bed. James looked across at me, his pale blonde hair sticking out at every angle, his heavily bandaged, electrical-burned arms, laid next to his hospital gown clad body, his face still had smudges of soot on it and there was an angry red patch above his left eyebrow.

Tears brimmed in his big brown eyes, as he gazed at me nervously. I sighed and walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry J, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I promise, I was just so scared! You can't keep doing this to me!" I apologised, rubbing his hand. I leant forwards and flopped my head face first into the starched sheets, hating the smell and cried into the thin mattress, ignoring the metal bar that dug into my chin. I hated the smell of hospitals; it made me think of stuff.

My silent crying was interrupted by the click sound of heeled shoes across the scrubbed shiny floor.

"Miss Jones?" a female voice inquired, I lifted my head up and turned towards her, the nurse was a dark skinned black haired young woman with a smart pale purple uniform and her hair tied in a neat high pony tail. She looked like she was an intern or something.

"Yes" I acknowledged, she started, seeing my face.

"Y-you're…" she stuttered.

"Yes, I am Psy-girl!" I snapped angrily, "Could you please tell me what is going on with my brother?"

"C-certainly Miss" She stuttered again and looked down at her clipboard. "Other than a few second degree burns and a couple of cuts and bruises, James is fine; we're just waiting for the doctor to check him over then you should be free to go"

"Thank you" I replied, "I'm sorry if I come off a bit angry, I'm just worried about my brother"

I smiled at her apologetically; she looked around awkwardly and laughed nervously.

"I was wondering… I mean since you're here… you could… maybe… what I'm trying to say is… um… can I have your autograph?" she stuttered even more than before and handed me her clipboard, turning the page over to reveal a blank piece. I took it, smiling weakly, and the pen from her other outstretched hand I wrote the now well practiced squiggle I had dubbed my 'Superhero Signature' and added a couple of stars for effect. I handed the board and pen back to her, she squealed and ran off. A nearby nurse looked at her disapprovingly and walked over.

"I'm sorry about that" the nurse, a pale skinned man with brown hair and a light blue uniform.

"It's ok, I get it a lot" I assured him.

**At the Airport – Several hours earlier**

I sat with my head in my hands, on the cold plastic chair of the waiting area. Why do these things always happen to me? I thought sorrowfully. We had to get back to New York early just because my stupid idiot brother had to continue his stupid idiotic quest for powers! Sure we would've been leaving tomorrow anyway, but still! I look around the Airport, it is packed with people, people leaving, people arriving and people welcoming other people, but their all just normal, they have no idea what it's like not to be, and trust me, I can prove it.

Their normal people walking around with normal lives, but me, I'm not normal, I have to get caught in a cosmic storm and get superpowers, I then have to find out that my best (and only) friend is also a superhero, then get kidnapped and blackmailed by the same person whose space station I was on and yeah, all of that. And now to top it all off I now have a little brother who is so obsessed with superpowers that he has to try endless suicidal attempts to get them! I mean seriously, who does that? And an electric transformer? What was he thinking?

Well at least it was better than the Chemical thing, and the lightening fiasco, and getting caught breaking into a genetics lab! Seriously, the press had a field day! I could seriously write a book on the number of ways he's tried! **(A/N Hi, I was thinking about writing a spin off thing about this, please tell me what you think or if you have ideas XD) **Although it's kind of hard to stay mad at him for long, for a twelve year old he is freakishly good at puppy dog eyes!

And another thing, I keep getting these weird headaches and feeling strange presence, Dr Ri… Sorry Reed says it's probably just an evolution thing with my powers or something. Reed, not Dr Richards, I can't get that into my head! He says I should call him by his name now since technically I'm not an intern anymore, I'm more like a sort of part time residential scientist sort of thing, it's kind of hard to explain. Ahh, I wish we could hurry up and get on the stupid plane! I look round to where D…Reed and Sue are standing nearby talking about something, probably wedding plans, although you'd think by the fourth time they would've got the hang of it, Ben is a little further away lifting children in the air while their parents take photos and Jonny is sitting a couple of seats down from me, thinking about whatever it is he thinks about (I'd rather not know). I start actually paying attention as an official looking guy in a suit comes up to us. He informs us that we will have to fly coach with all the other people. Great! I think sarcastically. We sit and wait a while longer until there is an announcement and we troop to get on the plane. I look at my ticket and find my place, a window seat luckily. I sit down and gaze out the window at the grey tarmac. Just as the plane is taking off I realise that Jonny isn't with us, but I just dismiss it as the Jet bursts through the clouds. After a while I see him circling the plane, I roll my eyes and look in the other direction. I'd much rather be out there flying that cooped up in here with all these people, but my telekinesis wouldn't hold the whole way, I can only fly short distances of a few miles or so before collapsing or something. Jonny flips onto his back and flies alongside the plane, right outside the window where Ben is sitting; this is going to be a long flight.

**Several hours and twenty minutes later – Back at the Hospital**

"… You'll need to check in with your GP and these bandages will need replacing every few hours, we'll schedule a check-up in a week or so, but other than that your free to go!" the dark haired nurse from earlier informed me. James was now sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms tightly bandaged and his hair now slightly less wild. He looks at me and smiles, I take his hand, the one that is slightly less bandaged, and help him off the bed.

"So, ready to brave the masses?" I ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be" He grins, "One of the drawbacks of having a Celebrity for a Sister!"

"I told you, we're Scientists, not Celebrities!" I correct him.

"Whatever you say" he replies smiling mockingly.

"You have been spending way too much time with Jonny" I complain rolling my eyes, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

As predicted, the front of the Hospital was flooding with reporters, the Hospital security were able to clear enough room for James and I to exit the building, but it was impossible to do so without getting microphones thrust into our faces. I took a deep breath and stepped through the large glass doors. I was immediately hit with a barrage of questions and flashing cameras.

"Psy-girl, Can you tell us about the Dress you're wearing for the wedding?" a reporter from the middle of the crowd shouted.

"Is it true Spiderman is invited?" another voice asked

"Do you think your brother will be up to the wedding?" a woman near the front pushed forwards

"Tell me, what is it like to have an iconic hero as a sister?" this was directed a James.

"Do you have any comment on the recent occurrences in Japan and Egypt?"

"No comment" I said shortly, I turned and picked up James who wrapped his heavily bandaged arms round my neck tightly and his legs round my waist, he was really getting a bit heavy for this, I thought as I held him tightly and, concentrating, I lifted us both off the ground and took off over the sea of reporters, dotted with camera flashes.

**Later – At the Baxter Building**

I sat on a stool next to James's bed, re-doing his bandages while he lay awkwardly on his Cars Duvet cover. I had done a pretty thorough first aid course since Sue had thought it a good idea if at least one of us could administer emergency medical treatment, not anything serious, just injuries like gashes or broken limbs, so I was relatively qualified for this sort of thing, the news was playing softly in the background. Something on the screen caught my eye; I stopped bandaging and picked up the remote, turning up the volume I listened intently.

_Some scientists are saying volcanic activity was the cause of the mysterious solidification of Tokyo bay, but some eyewitnesses report seeing a strange silver comet before the event happened. Also there is apparently no explanation of how the pyramids at Giza are now covered in three inches of snow, and there have also been reports of this 'silver comet' all over the world, shortly followed by all sorts of strange occurrences. In other news…_

The newsreader went on to talk about the preparations for the wedding, I rolled my eyes at the TV before muting it, well at least you can rely on the media to warn us of any possible near apocalypses… I though sarcastically and continued wrapping James's arm. Something on the news report seemed strangely familiar, but I couldn't place it, I frowned slightly.

"So, you gunna go all geeky on me now?" James asked cheekily.

"Right, though you've got to admit it's strange, something is affecting matter at a subatomic level, and he was giving off cosmic rays not unlike the ones that gave us our powers" I contemplated, James looked at me strangely.

"Not to sound strange or anything, or that I know what you're saying but how do you know that and why did you call it a he?" he asked worriedly, I gasped, how did I know it? I can't have just seen something on the news and known that much, it wasn't even mentioned? What on earth was happening? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my temple, my hand flew to my head and my legs gave way. I screamed but no sound came out, and my vision went blank. Strange images flicked past my vision faster than I could properly comprehend, a man covered entirely in silver, a flash of orange I guessed to be Jonny and a massive cloud in space and finally an explosion that seemed to engulf the entire earth then darkness.

**So, first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Some things are still to be explained so hang on; all will be explained in time… I think. **

**SuperminionXD**


	2. Chapter 2: Visions and Soldiers

**Yay Chapter 2! Hope you are enjoying so far, I will try to update sooner next time but I can't guarantee because I have exams and I really should be revising.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

_The room faded to grey then black and I felt like I was floating in the darkness. A light appeared in front of me, it was silver and long and thin like a slit, the light began to change and grow, two trendless seemed to spike up from the main light, they reached upwards, broadening out until they joined together, then they continued to grow upwards in one thick column, it looked kind of like a pair of legs standing on the original slit. When it got to about shoulder height, it branched off into three, the two outside ones grew down like arms and the middle one continued upwards into a blob, a head. The light faded slightly revealing, again to my surprise, a man, coated entirely in silver, standing on a platform that was long and thin, rather like a surf board. He reminded me of that James Bond film where that guy paints women gold all over*, except he looked like he was made of liquid silver, even his eyes, which were staring at me piercingly. He proceeded to stare at me for what felt like minutes, then he opened his mouth to speak, but when he did it was not his voice, but James's._

"_Heather? Heather, are you ok?" James's voice said from the silver man's body, "Please come down from there, you're scaring me!"_

_The image of the Surfer faded and was replaced by a view of the ceiling…_

* * *

I started and fell to the ground with a bump.

"What happened?" I asked confusedly, "Why am I on the floor?"

James looked at me worriedly, his now fully bandaged hands stretched out.

"I don't know, first you saw the news and you started saying weird stuff, then you collapsed suddenly and floated upwards, you were murmuring, something about machines in the basement and silver men?" he explained.

"Oh, last thing I remember is seeing that strange comet on the TV!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, can you not do that again? 'cause it was really scary" he asked.

"I'll try, can't guarantee though" I replied, "now you get back to bed now, we need you better for the wedding, remember, you get to sit next to You-know-who"

"Voldemort?" he questioned with a glint in his eye.

"Don't be silly, you know who I mean!" I reprimanded lightly, "Now Go!"

I got off the floor and waved him back onto the bed; he peeled back the covers and got in, grabbing a comic from the side. **(It is still in the middle of the day!) **I turned and walked out of the room, my hand went to my temple, I still felt a bit dizzy. On my way down the corridor I bumped into Jonny looking rather pleased with himself, I stepped back and took a closer look.

"Jonny, What are you wearing?" I asked suspiciously, eying the various symbols and icons on his suit.

"New Uniforms" he stated, "You want yours?"

I glared at him silently.

"I'll take that as a no…" he concluded, backing away with his arms in the air while I continued to glare. I smirked at the effectiveness of my glare and considered getting it copyrighted, hey it works for Batman! I continued contemplating this while I continued my way to the lab. When I got there I found Reed sitting at the desk.

"Hey Drr…Reed, do you know why Jonny's so happy all of a sudden, cause personally I find it suspicious" I asked casually, Reed looked slightly awkward.

"He may have just convinced me to have a Bachelor party…" Reed admitted.

"You do realise he'll just fill it with dancing girls" I pointed out.

"I know, but I didn't really have a choice, he was going to tell Sue about my research" He agreed.

"And what research would that be?" I inquired suspiciously.

"I may have looked into the cosmic disturbances" he admitted looking rather awkward.

"Really, what'd you find?" I asked.

"They seem to be caused by cosmic radiation similar to what gave us our powers" he explained

"Oh" I replied, I felt a sharp pain in my temple and frowned as an image of a large crater appeared in my mind, along with one of the London eye.

"Heather are you ok?" Reed asked getting up from his seat. I blinked and shook my head to clear the dizziness.

"Yeah, it's nothing" I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he persisted

"Yes, I'm fine" I replied, looking round the room to find something to change the topic. "Hey, Reed?"

"Yes?" he replied suspiciously.

"Do you think I could see what's under the mysterious cloth now?" I asked hopefully, in one corner of the lab was something covered by a sheet, it was a project he had been working on for several weeks now, but he wouldn't tell anyone what it was.

"It's not ready yet" he replied simply.

"Pretty please?" I begged.

"No" he insisted.

I sighed and kicked my legs in turn so they bounced against the side of the building.

* * *

"… I don't know what's happening, one minute I'm fine, and the next I have a splitting headache and these weird images appear, and I keep on having this feeling that something's going to happen, like a massive presence or something" I complain to Peter who is crouching next to me in his costume but minus his mask.

"Like a Spider sense or something?" he suggested.

"I guess you could compare it… but it makes no sense" I replied.

"It sort of does, your powers are mind based, telepathy, telekinesis, why not precognition?" he explained.

"I guess… but I don't want to know the future! What if something really bad is going to happen and I can't stop it!" I stressed, I pulled my feet up onto the ledge and rested my chin on my knees.

"Then I'll help" he comforted, "Hey, what sort of friend would I be if I left you on your own for something like this?"

"Thanks" I smiled weakly at him. We sat in silence for a bit until he perked up a bit.

"Hey have you got Dr Richards to show you what's under the sheet yet?" he asked.

"No, but I bet it's something really cool like an anti-gravity thing, or a Magic Ice-cream machine!" I theorised.

"A Magic Ice-cream machine?" he asked incredulously.

"It could be!" I insisted.

"Right…" he agreed sarcastically. "You do know that Ice-cream machines already exist"

"Yeah… course I do! Why wouldn't I? …" I tried to explain myself but was cut off by a ringing from my pocket; I took out my mobile and looked at it.

"What is it?" Peter asked, leaning over to try and see.

"Intruders in the lift, don't tell Reed but I linked my phone to the building security" I explained, "I should go"

"Right, See you…" he replied while pulling his mask back on and standing up.

"Wedding day" I completed for him, getting up as well.

"Of course" he acknowledged, "It would be so much easier if I could go as myself though"

"Yeah, but Reed and Sue only know Spiderman, not Peter Parker" I concluded, "Sorry I couldn't find grounds for inviting my 'geek friend' as Jonny says"

"Better than nothing I suppose" he consolidated, I grinned at him.

"Besides, J'll be thrilled!" I point out.

"Well I'd hate to disappoint!" he made a mock salute and jumped off the side of the building, firing a strand of web to the one opposite and swinging off. I then flew down the side of the building and entered my bedroom via the floor length window I'd had installed for just such purposes.

I then quickly exited, this time via the door, and made my way to the corridor to find Sue standing there with some army people.

"Urr Sue? What's with the army people?" I asked, the leader, a very official looking black man, turned towards me.

"I want to see Dr Richards" he stated in a neutral, rather robot like voice.

"Ok… Anything we could help you with?" I inquired.

"Yes, you can take me to see Dr Richards" he replied in the same voice as before, it was a tiny bit creepy. Sue then turned to me.

"Have you any idea where Reed is?" she asked quietly.

"I think he said something about Jonny organising him a Bachelor party" I replied, trying not to give too much away for Reed's sake.

"Do you know where?" she continued, looking slightly suspicious.

"Not exactly, but knowing your brother we'd probably just have to follow the lights and music" I joked. We left the soldiers in the corridor and after a few phone calls quickly found out where the party was, we then returned to the corridor to find them standing in the exact same positions we left them in, again, spooky. Sue explained the situation to the leader guy, who it turns out, was a general, but still wouldn't tell us why he was here. Sue and I then stepped into the lift and the soldiers followed, stepping exactly in sync. We stood in silence until we reached the bottom and walked out, the soldiers still completely in step with each other. Then, after I had shouted to Jimmy to keep an eye on James, we left; I was with Sue in her car while the soldiers followed behind in their army van. We arrived at the location several minutes later and as predicted music was blasting and lights flashing even from the end of the street.

When we got inside it was even louder, and packed, I briefly wondered how Reed allowed so many people, I then remembered that Jonny was the one who invited them. I winced and braced myself against the crowd, even before got my powers I hated crowds, and the fact that now I could not only hear their voices but their thoughts as well only aggravated the situation. To my surprise I saw Reed in the middle if it all, dancing, if you could call it that, his body was contorted into strange shaped as he twirled two girls on the ends of his massively elongated arms. I turned and saw Sue's expression as she stood next to me; he was definitely dead I decided.

"Shall we?" she asked the General icily.

* * *

***The film is called Goldfinger and the guy, who is called Goldfinger, is apparently so in love with gold that he pays women to get painted gold so he can do stuff to them, which personally I think is just sick and disgusting.**

* * *

**O.o Cliff-hanger! Sorry I was feeling mean, it would've gone on longer but I wanted to update, so if you want to find out what happens next you will have to wait, unfortunately it's based on the film so it's pretty easy to guess but nevermind. See you next time, please review.**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**


	3. Chapter 3: Weddings and Helecopters

**Next chapter, again! Yay! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. I made up for it with loads of Heather/James, Sister/Brother fluff! I like doing that, in case you haven't realised yet. Probably because their relationship is based on my own with my brother, though J is actually more of a mix between both my brothers!**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

Reed froze as soon as he saw us, the three soldiers stepped forwards, he greeted the General coldly and led all of us into a back room. The General began to make a big thing about the fact that he did not come here by his own choice, he obviously really didn't like Reed, something involving missile defence, Ben said.

"As you may have heard, there have recently been strange occurrences, we have downplayed their significance to the public but we believe they may pose a risk to national security" the General explained, "these were taken by our spy satellites before all this started"

He took out some photographs and passed them to Reed, who looked at them and then passed them to Ben, Jonny was still busy trying, and failing, to attract the attention of the female soldier, who was ignoring him entirely. Ben passed the photos to me; I started at them and gasped.

"It's the silver comet!" I exclaimed, "It was on the news!"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at me strangely.

"Miss Jones, I can assure these photos have not been released to the public, and there have been no eyewitnesses or footage" the General protested. I frowned, I was sure I had seen something exactly the same on the news right before I collapsed? How could I have? Unless… No I shook that idea out of my head.

"Sorry, continue" I said awkwardly, they did so, Reed suggested that it would be possible to track the comets cosmic energy through the Baxter building but then refused to do so with the excuse of his impending marriage, had a feeling this was just for show though, I was sure he was just building it anyway in secret. After that we all went outside, Jonny was still trying, and still failing, to flirt with the soldier woman.

"About what happened earlier…" Reed tried to start.

"it doesn't matter, I'm glad you had fun" Sue interrupted him, "Besides, it was nothing compared to what happened at my bachelorette party, talk about wild"

She turned and walked away leaving him standing there; he turned and looked at me questioningly.

"Don't look at me!" I shrugged, "I don't do parties remember"

* * *

The next day my suspicions were confirmed when I caught Reed sneaking up to the roof, I followed him and found working on a half build machine.

"I should've guessed" I said out loud making him jump, "Well actually I sort of did, nevermind"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" He asked after he had stopped being shocked.

"I'm the queen of secrets" I smirked, he looked at me suspiciously, oops, "Telepath remember?"

This seemed to satisfy him and he turned back to his work, but at that exact moment there were heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey Reed? You up here?" Ben shouted up the stairs, he emerged at the top soon after and saw us. "You're building that thing for the General aren't you? I'm guessing Sue doesn't know"

Reed looked awkward at being caught out again.

"No… look… don't tell Jonny" he stuttered slightly, then suddenly there was a whoosh and a blaze of orange light.

"Don't tell Jonny what?" Jonny asked, landing on the roof, still wearing the symbol covered suit, he looked round at the three of us and saw the half build sensor, "You buildin' that thing?"

After that we all agreed, reluctantly in Jonny's case, not to tell Sue about the sensor, I started helping to build it and preparations for the wedding continued.

* * *

Days passed and the day of the wedding arrived, I flew round the back of the venue to avoid the crowds. Looking down I saw Jonny and his Girlfriend of the day talking to the sea of reporters outside the front door.

I landed on the roof and went inside. I found the Sue's room, Alisha was already there. Sue was looking through the window at the crowds of reporters.

"This isn't how I imagined it" Sue confessed.

"It never is" Alisha replied.

"I know Alisha, It just doesn't feel right" Sue continued.

"Sweetie, I think even superheroes are allowed to have wedding day jitters" Alisha comforted, getting up from where she was sitting and perching on arm of one of the chairs.

"Hey, you can't drop out now! I only just found a dress that doesn't completely clash with my hair!" I complained jokily in an effort to cheer her up. Sue sighed.

"It's more than that, is my life always going to be a circus? Do we really want to raise kids in all this?" Sue questioned, "Face it, we're not exactly normal"

"Ben and I aren't normal, but we don't let it get in the way of us being happy" Alisha comforted.

"And who wants to be normal anyway, if you ask me it's boring!" I joked again, but was ignored.

"Do you love Reed?" Alisha continued.

"More than I've ever loved anyone" Sue replied.

"Then you've nothing to worry about" Alisha concluded, they both smiled.

"Thank you" Sue whispered and hugged Alisha who was a little surprised. Then Sue stood up and wiped her eyes. "Ok"

She went over to the full length mirror.

"Oh" she exclaimed.

"What!" both me and Alisha exclaimed simultaneously.

"I got a zit" Sue explained.

"Can't you put make up on it?" Alisha asked.

"No, I got it" Sue replied, she narrowed her eyes in concentration and the small spot disappeared. "Crisis averted, now all I have to do is concentrate on that area continuously for the next eight hours.

"You have to teach me that!" I laughed.

* * *

After that I went into another room and changed into my bridesmaid dress, it was short with a sticky-out skirt and ice blue in colour, trimmed with slightly darker blue. I wore a small diamond shaped pendant the same shade as the dress and matching droplet earrings, and then I moved to the mirror and carefully clipped my hair out of my face with an ice blue flower slide. Overall the effect was good.

When I was finished I went round to the room where we all were going to meet. On the way there I met Alisha.

"Hi Alisha!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Heather" she acknowledged. We both continued to the room, when we got there Ben was already there. Alisha began to pin the flowers on the front of his suit and I sat on a table and swung my legs, soon afterwards Jonny arrived.

"Hey Jonny!" she greeted.

"Does that amaze anyone else?" Jonny asked, "How'd she know it was me? I didn't say anything!"

"To be honest you do kind of smell like ash" she replied, I smirked and tried not to laugh, Ben however did laugh.

"You're late" he told Jonny.

"Oh, let's not make today about me, it's Reed and Sue's big day, let's give them the attention for a change" Jonny replied, in a very un Jonny-like way, it was strange to see him allowing someone else into the spotlight, I smirked again at this thought. Ben then pretended to get hurt causing Alisha to slap him playfully.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed, she finished pinning, "Ok, you're perfect"

They both chuckled and Alisha kissed Ben's rocky lips.

"See you upstairs" she said before leaving carefully.

"So, seems like Alisha and you are doing well, annoyingly so in fact" Jonny commented.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a lucky guy" Ben agreed.

"Yeah, you are" Jonny also agreed, I hopped off the table.

"I'm just going to leave before this gets any more awkward" I announced to anyone that was listening, neither of them were so I turned and left. Soon after I heard a roar from Ben, guess I left at just the right time.

I found my way to a room where James was, getting extremely frustrated over his tie and looking incredibly cute in his own miniature suit, his blond hair however was still messy, contrasting to the smart silver waistcoat* and his hands, though now un-bandaged, were still pink and shiny. I smiled and took the tie from him; placing it round my own neck I tied it loosely and then took it off again and fixed it round his.

"Thanks" he acknowledged, "Hey is he here yet?"

"No, and knowing him he won't be for a while, now hold still!" I answered, while trying to tame his wild locks, though his constant fidgeting wasn't helping.

"I'm trying!" he protested, "Anyway, when do we get to eat the cake?"

"_After_ the wedding" I replied pointedly. "So no touching, no fidgeting, and definitely no sneaking off to beg the catering staff for food!"

"Aww" he looked at me dejectedly, seriously, it was really hard trying to be a guardian to a 12 year old while only being 20 yourself! Plus all the superhero stuff, my life is seriously messed up.**

"J" I said warningly, turning him round to face me.

"Ok, ok, I won't!" he insisted.

"Good, now remember what I said?" I continued.

"Um, no eating the cake?" he offers jokingly, I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You will stay in your seat unless instructed to leave by me or another responsible adult" I instructed, "And no, Jonny doesn't count"

He raised his hand like a schoolchild.

"What if something happens like getting hit by a plane or being attacked by a big evil shiny man?" he asked.

"That's not going to happen" I laughed, this time it's his turn to raise his eyebrow at me.

"Really?" he persisted.

"Ok fine, but only if it's a legitimate emergency" I relinquished.

"Yesss!" he celebrated, pumping his fist.

"That doesn't mean there's cause for celebration" I objected.

"Yeah, but with your guys' luck something is bound to happen" he pointed out, I sighed, he was probably right. I looked him up and down, straightening his tie.

"Ok, all done, now let's find you your seat!" I exclaimed, he sighed in relief, "and no messing up, remember, you're an ambassador for the Fantastic 5, who's going to take me seriously as a Superhero if I can't even look after my own brother, eh?"

"Ok Heather" he said uninterestedly, "Can we go now?"

"No, sorry, I've doomed you to spend eternity in this room" I joked.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he protested equally as jokily.

"Life's not fair!" I retorted, we both burst out laughing, "Let's go J-pickle"

"Don't call me that!" he objected.

"But that's what you are!" I replied, "One naughty little Pickle!"

I laughed and tapped him on the nose, he looked up at me indignantly and stuck out his tongue, even though he was twelve and considered himself grown up, he still could act incredibly childishly. I took his hand and led him out of the room. We made our way out onto the roof, J still sulking, and found the row of seats at the front that were marked reserved. As I was preparing to leave J at his seat the normally red and blue, now mostly black and white with only a flash of red, figure swung in.

"Make way!" Peter, as Spiderman, shouted, he let go of his webbing performed a flip and landed in the chair next to J, he looked rather comical with his mask sticking out of the top of his smart suit.

"Whoa!" J exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe the traffic!" Peter apologised in his usual joking manner.

"Ok, boys behave yourselves, P-Spidey, if anything happens to J I hold you personally responsible" I warned then turned to leave, "Oh, and don't let him near the cake"

"Got it, Psy!" Peter replied, I shot a warning glare at J as if to say 'I'm watching you', he returned a wide eyed innocent look. I smiled then made my way down to the room we were all meeting in to start my 'bridesmaid duties' as I called them. Alisha and I were handed our flowers.

"Jonny, you shouldn't tease him so much" Alisha cautioned.

"It was a joke" Jonny replied monotonously.

"It's still mean" I pointed out.

"I think it bothers you to see him happy and in love" Alisha continued, "I think you're jealous"

"You think I'm jealous, have you seen the women I've dated?" Jonny retorted, I sniggered.

"No" Alisha laughed, "You can only fool yourself for so long, Torch"

"TADAA!" Ben's voice booms, the three of us all look over to see him leading Sue in her wedding dress, looking absolutely beautiful.

"Yay, it's the bride of stretchy man!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Don't start" Sue laughed.

"Hey, don't listen to him, you look gorgeous" Ben assured her.

"Yeah, Reed'd have to be crazy not to marry you now!" I laughed.

"Come on, we're on" Ben said to Alisha and they both left.

"You know, you don't look completely ridiculous in that dress" Jonny commented after they were gone.

"Is that obnoxious brother talk for you look kinda nice?" Sue questioned.

"You look beautiful" he concluded.

"Thank you" Sue smiled.

"Dad would be proud" Jonny continued after a slightly awkward silence, they both hug.

After that we had to quickly get ready, I ushered the small flower girl out the door and she walked slowly, scattering her petals. Then Sue and Jonny followed and I went after them, holding Sue's train. It was practically impossible not to smile as the violins played and we all walked forwards. We got to the front and Jonny and I split off and Sue joined Reed at the front. I quickly found my seat next to J and Peter. Though J seemed more interested in the person in the seat next to him than what was going on.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to…" the priest began until his voice was drowned out by a helicopter.

"Sue and Reed! Congratulations on your wedding" someone from the helicopter shouted through a microphone. But the disruption stopped and the wedding continued.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple, Reed Richards and Sue Storm, together in the bonds of holy… matri…mony" the priest began again but trailed off as there was a beeping and Reed got something out of his pocket. I began to get a headache, Not now! I put my hand on my throbbing temple. There were some whispers I couldn't hear then it started again.

"There are many kinds of love…" but he was once again interrupted by more beeping, my headache got worse, it was now pounding. Lights everywhere started going off, I could hear the 'voices' of everyone's confusion. Suddenly everyone seemed to turn around simultaneously, pain was still splitting my head to the point that I couldn't really think straight. Then all hell broke loose, the Helecopter seemed to also lose power, it crashed down towards the roof, guests began fleeing everywhere. The blades of the 'copter were smashing and dicing chairs, where people had been only moments ago.

"Run!" I shouted at James with my last coherent thought, he complied as dots invaded my vision I was dimly aware of the chaos around me but not really part of it. Then the pain sharpened, I thought I heard Jonny complaining about his designer suit or something like that. I caught flashes of things going through my head, the silver man from before emerging through a wall, shooting through a bus, followed by an orange flash that could only be Jonny, then miles above the earth, dropping what looked like a limp body. Then the images faded and I was back at the wedding, someone shaking me.

"Psy? Psy! You ok?" a voice shouted, I opened my eyes, it was Peter, well Spiderman at the moment.

"I think so" I replied, the pain of my headache had gone just leaving a strange fuzziness.

"Are you sure? I thought you got over your fainting thing?" he asked.

"This is different, I don't know" I replied, at that moment a blur ran up to us.

"Told ya so!" J exclaimed, "The weddings over, can I eat the cake now!"

I rolled my eyes, what did I ever do to deserve a brother?

* * *

***My brother wore something similar to this for my Uncle's wedding, except he was five at the time.**

****Heather's dad isn't around anymore, I'm not entirely sure what happened since neither of them will tell me, but now it's only Heather and James. (Yes I know, my characters talk to me, it's probably strange, it's also annoying, especially since one of my characters from my other story hardly speaks at all! XD)**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it's been in the works for ages and I'm glad I've finally finished it, now to get started on the next one! So what do you think of Heather's 'episodes'? any theories, I'll tell you this, it's not what you think, All that you know is at an end… actually it isn't but I felt like quoting, never mind.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	4. Chapter 4: All things Shiny and Silver

**Hi, I am continuing… I have made a change to chapter 2, the flash where Heather sees J getting his powers no longer exists as it made no sense and didn't fit in.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

We regrouped back at the Baxter building when Jonny got back from wherever it was he went after the comet thing.

"He looked like a man, but completely covered in silver and he was flying this like… like a surf board thing, I know that sounds crazy" Jonny explained, I gasped, it was the exact same thing I'd been seeing in the strange flashes I kept having.

"No, not at all, so did you follow the shiny man to lollypop land or the rainbow junction?" Ben mocked.

"Look, I know what I saw!" Jonny protested.

"I believe you" I said quietly.

"What?" Ben exclaimed.

"This is gunna sound weird, possibly more so than Jonny, but I've seen him too, I think" I explained, "I've been seeing things lately, strange images in my head, I thought I was just imagining it but maybe it's more"

"It's alright, whatever this things physical appearance is it has the ability to create matter and energy" Reed concluded.

"So it caused the anomalies" agreed the General, who was also there along with his soldiers.

"It seems to radiate cosmic energy when it exerts itself, randomly affecting matter" Reed explained, "Evidently this… entity, this… Silver Surfer didn't want to be detected, it destroyed the sensor"

"It knew it was being monitored?" Sue exclaimed.

"And traced it back to here, we're dealing with something highly resourceful here" Reed completed

At that moment Jonny stood up and groaned.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sue asked her brother worriedly.

"Yeah, I just gotta walk this off" he replied as he left the room.

"We need to destroy this thing before it attacks again" the General orders, "Richards, find me another way to track it"

With that he and his soldiers left.

"Sue I am so sorry" Reed apologised, "The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to worry"

"I'm not mad that you built the sensor, it was the right thing to do" Sue explained.

"Oh, great" Reed said relieved and turned to leave but Sue stopped him by encasing him in a force field which moved him back to face her.

"I wasn't finished" she stated.

"Ok, I'm sorry please continue" Reed apologised, his voice slightly muffled by the fact that he was squished in a force field.

"See, this is exactly what I've been saying all along" Sue continued before being interrupted by Reed.

"Could you drop the force field please?" he interrupts.

"We can't even… oh sorry" Sue stopped and dropped the force field allowing him to expand back to his normal shape, "We can't even have a wedding without it turning into world war three!"

"I know, but once we are married, everything will be back to normal" Reed assured her

"We will never have normal lives as long as we do what we do!" She contradicted, "How can we possibly raise a family in all this"

I looked down at the floor; I didn't need to read minds to know what they were thinking.

"I'm gunna go check on Jonny" she said before leaving, Reed turned round to see me standing in the doorway.

"You heard all that didn't you" he assumed, I nodded. Suddenly the pain filled my head again, this time though I didn't see images I only heard.

_Your herald summons you, another world awaits, let it be done, quickly._

I shook my head and the pain cleared.

"Heather, are you ok?" Reed asked,

"It was… another flash, a voice this time" I explained.

"How often has this been happening?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, about once or twice a day?" I replied awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he exclaimed.

"Like I said, I thought it was nothing" I replied, "Whoa!"

"What? Another flash?" Reed asked.

"I think you might want to look out the window" I tell him, out the window was a flaming figure that could at first glance be mistaken for Jonny, except it wasn't.

"I'm on fire! Aaah help! I'm on fire!" Sue screamed.

"Sue? What's going on? You're on fire!" Reed exclaimed.

"You think?" Sue, who had still been screaming hysterically, shouted sarcastically. "Pull me in! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sue screamed more as she sank down towards street level and was mistaken for Jonny by some passers-by, both Reed and I ran down stairs as fast as we could and out onto the street.

"Sue, how did this happen?" Reed asked the still flaming and floating Sue.

"I touched Jonny!" she screamed, still hysterical. "He did this!"

"Where is Jonny?" I asked looking around.

"Here!" Jonny's voice came from thin air behind us, ok so Sue's on fire and Jonny's invisible, something is definitely wrong here.

"Try it again!" Reed suggests. I see a slight disturbance in the air as the invisible-Jonny reaches out and touches Sue, he immediately appeared and a now not on fire but completely naked Sue fell to the ground. The crowd started taking pictures but Reed and I tried to push them back.

"Sue, your clothes" Reed exclaimed, taking the hint Sue disappears.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sue's disembodied voice asked.

* * *

"All of Sue's results are normal" Reed concluded after we had got back up to the lab and ran some tests. "But Jonny's…"

"Jonny's are what?" Jonny interrupted.

"Your encounter with the Surfer has affected your molecules, they're in a constant state of flux" Reed explained.

"Is that bad?" Jonny asked, having obviously not understood a word Reed'd just said.

"Well it caused you to temporarily switch powers with Sue" Reed concluded, "Ideally I'd like to run some more tests…"

"Would you like a volunteer?" Ben interrupted, stomping towards Jonny; we all called out in protest.

"This is serious!" Jonny exclaimed, backing away.

"We don't know the extent of his condition yet!" Sue protested.

"This is definitely a bad idea!" I interjected.

"It could be progressive, it could be degenerative…" Reed tried to explain before being once again interrupted.

"…It could be fine" Ben dismissed the concerns and put his hand in Jonny's shoulder. The effect was immediate, energy seemed to wash over both of them then they began to change. I burst out laughing at the scene in front of me, standing where Jonny had been was, well still Jonny but completely covered in orange rock with his hair sticking out the top, and in front of him was Ben but back to how he was before the cloud, trying to extinguish the scorched patches on his now extremely large football shirt.

"Hey! Hey it's me! I'm back!" exclaimed the now normal, besides the flames anyway, Ben, we all turned and looked at the rock covered Jonny, who was looking down at his arms; he quickly picked up a silver cup from the desk and began using it as a mirror.

"OH MY GOD! Come on! We just said this is serious!" he shouted.

"Oh yes" Ben laughed

"Definitely" I agreed, still laughing.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Jonny exclaimed, Ben and I laughed harder. "Reed, you better be able to fix this!"

"I'm right on it" Reed acknowledged, just then there were running footsteps into the lab.

"Heather? What's going…" James shouted as he ran into the lab but stopped when he saw Ben and Jonny, "…on?"

At that moment Ben shot a blast of fire straight at Jonny.

"Startin' to see why you like that!" Ben exclaimed

Jonny charged at Ben and touched him again causing both of them to turn back to normal, J still stood there wide eyed and staring.

"Ahh crap!" Ben complained at his re-transformation.

"It's not funny!" Jonny protested, "What am I supposed to do in the meantime!"

"Just try and keep your distance from us" Reed suggested.

"You and me are gonna be spending a whole lotta time together Pal!" Ben laughed, James snapped out of his trance.

"Heather, explain" he commanded.

"Ok, long story short, Jonny had a run in with the herald guy and now he can switch powers with us by touching" I explained, his eyes lit up and he ran off. A few seconds later a commotion started.

"Ow! Ow! Quit it! Ow!" I heard Jonny's voice down the corridor "Heather! Get your brother to quit poking me!"

"Judging by the fact that nothing's blown up yet, I'm guessing that the whole switching thing doesn't work on normal humans" I commented to Reed.

"Interesting" he contemplated, "it must only affect those exposed to cosmic radiation"

"Little help here!" Jonny called, Ben's laughter was heard in the background, "Do you want me to burn you?"

"I should go stop him" I suggested before leaving the room. I found them further down the corridor; Jonny was backed up against a wall with J standing in front of him continuously prodding his arm.

"Why's it not working?" J complained aloud.

"J" I said, laughing slightly at the scene.

"Yes?" he replied, still poking Jonny.

"Stop poking Jonny" I said boredly. He pouted but stopped allowing Jonny to slip away. "Now what was this all about?"

"I was trying to get his powers" he explained, I sighed.

"Not this again" I complained, "Look you don't need to have superpowers, you're fine as you are"

"I want to help!" he persisted.

"You can't do anything if you injure yourself with all these stupid stunts" I exclaimed, I saw tears well up in his eyes

"You don't understand!" he shouted, "You're… you're just like Dad!"

I felt like I was stabbed in the chest as he turned and fled from the room. I hadn't meant it like that; I only wanted him not to get hurt! And Dad, he hadn't been the same since Mum died, he tried but after everything with the cloud and the Fantastic 5 he couldn't cope, he grew more and more distant until I found J on the doorstep claiming that he had left altogether, he disappeared. The court had named me J's guardian and now he lived at the Baxter Building full time, but he still wouldn't talk about what happened on that last day. But ever since then he has been obsessed with developing powers.

Feeling deflated and with the aching pain in my chest I decided to retire to my room. I lay on my back across my bed, what had I done, I didn't mean to hurt him! Then all of a sudden it was as if I was hit square in the chest by a massive stream of water or something my vision went black.

* * *

_Melting. All around me ice was melting. Why was I in ice? What was happening? The familiar figure of the Surfer, now bent forwards his arms splayed out, his hands radiating the rippling cosmic energy. That was what was melting the ice. Then something caused him to stop. He rose, and I rose too, following him with no effort on my part. He did not seem aware of my presence as we floated higher and higher, up and up the seemingly endless, perfectly cylindrical tunnel. Then I noticed a light far above us, the light grew until we emerged from a large circular crater, made with geometric precision, identical to the ones shown to us by the General last week, only this one was in the middle of a frozen tundra. I spotted a black helicopter blotting the bleak white landscape, a lone figure stood at the edge of the cliff, a worryingly familiar one. The Surfer floated towards the figure and walked to one end of his 'board' ._

"_You've been busy my friend" the hooded figure complimented the shining silver entity, he too seemed unaware of my presence, and yes the voice sounded familiar too, it gave me a foreboding feeling. "Your talents are impressive. Can you understand what I'm saying?"_

_The Surfer nodded slowly and the figure continued._

"_Together we could be unstoppable" the hooded man suggested, seriously cliché much? "Anything could be ours for the taking!"_

"_ALL THAT YOU KNOW IS AT AN END" the Surfer replied monotonously, the man seemed confused._

"_What do you mean by that?" he asked, the cosmic entity turned to leave. "Wait!"_

_The Surfer continues to leave._

"_I said wait!" lightening shot out of the figures hands and hit the silver man in the back, the electricity crackled dissipated on the Surfer's metallic skin and he turns sharply, his normally emotionless silver face now set and angry. Energy surged though him and with a gesture he released that energy and it hit the figure. The cloaked man was thrown backwards, for a second he seemed to turn into a cloud of dust then re-solidify. He shouted out, but the voice sounded different, less metallic, then laughter. I knew that laughter._

_No_

* * *

Suddenly I was back on my bed breathing heavily. The figure was…? No it couldn't be. It was just a dream, wasn't it? Failing to convince myself, I tried to ignore the fear that filled my body.

* * *

**So here is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**SuperminionXD**


	5. Chapter 5: 'Definetly not happening, J'

**Two chapters in one day! You guys are lucky though don't expect this all the time, the only reason I did another Chapter is because I am alone in the house so I have lots of time! If you're lucky J may even get his powers in this one! And I have a great idea on Jonny switching powers with Heather. There will also be an explanation for Heather's 'flashes'.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

"They're breaking up the team" Jonny announced as he walked into the general living area where Ben, Alisha and I were. Ben looked surprised and I looked at my feet "Reed and Sue, I just overheard them, they want a nice normal boring life, no more Fantastic 5"

I sighed and looked guilty.

"You knew? What you gunna leave too?" Jonny exclaimed.

"What do you expect us to do? Keep it going just the two of us?" Ben asked angrily.

"And call ourselves what, the Dynamic Duo?" Jonny asked, looking at me spitefully.

"Hey! I never said I was leaving!" I protested, "Besides the Dynamic Duo is taken, we would be more like the Terrific Trio, or alternatively we could find another member so there's four of us, that way we could still be fantastic!"

"When were they gonna tell us?" Ben asked, still angry.

"They'll tell you when they're ready to tell you" Alisha defended. "It's their decision, not yours, and you can't be mad at them for doing what makes them happy"

"Guys, we've got a serious problem" Reed announced, walking in having apparently not heard our conversation. We followed through to the lab leaving Alisha behind. We stood in a row I front of the holographic screen.

"I've been cross referencing the Surfer's radiation through every astronomical database" Reed explained, the screen showed various labelled stars. "Alger 7, Rigel 3, Vega 6"

The respective planets displayed on the screen.

"He's been to all these planets?" Ben asked.

"And now they're all lifeless, barren, some even shattered" Reed explained, "Everywhere the Surfer goes, eight days later the planet dies"

We stood shocked by the information.

"All those people, civilisations, gone!" I murmured in shock, "And we're next"

"How do we stop it?" Ben exclaimed. "We don't even know where he is!"

"What about the craters?" Sue suggested. Reed brought up a program and various equations appear on the screen.

"They're appearing in a numerical sequence!" he exclaimed, hope creeping back into his voice, "The next one should be… latitude 51 degrees… 30 minutes north… longitude 0 degrees 7 minutes west!"

"Isn't that London?" I asked remembering a Geography lesson I had once. At that moment I heard the door slam. "J! J! Come back! It's not what you think! Everything's going to be fine I promise!"

I start running after him but stop, what's the use if I don't save the world first.

* * *

What felt like minutes later we were in a helicopter over London, I could see the London Eye and the Houses of Parliament, I would've been excited if it weren't for the whole 'end of the world' thing.

"When he surfaces, we've got to move the fight away from the crowd" Reed commanded.

"No he's too fast to be contained" Jonny objected, "When I see Silver, I'm hitting him"

"Wait, you can't do that!" Reed Protested, "We've got to stick to the plan and work as a team!"

"Oh so where a team now!" Jonny said annoyedly, "That's news to me"

Aah, why now, we're supposed to be focusing on saving the world, thanks a lot Jonny, I complain inside my head. I'm starting to get a bit of a headache.

"What are you talking about" Reed asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Jonny persisted.

"Look, we were going to tell you guys…" Reed protested.

"When were you going to tell us?" Jonny interrupted, "When you moved all your stuff out of the Baxter Building?"

"Jonny this really isn't a good time!" Sue shouted at her little brother.

"Kid's got a point" Ben interjected, "You should've told us!"

"Everyone just stop!" I shouted over the arguing and the helicopter noise, "Seriously, you guys are giving me a headache!"

Everyone stopped arguing.

"What is wrong with you people?" the General asked.

We landed but soon after we did a commotion started, there seemed to be a dip in the middle of the Thames, people rushed to the edge to see what was going on, the dip grew then all of a sudden sent out a shockwave causing the concrete to rupture which coincided with a sudden pain in my temple. The shockwave caused a domino effect, windows smashed, people were screaming, and almost nobody noticed the loud snapping of a wire. We all rushed out of the 'copter.

"The London Eye!" I exclaimed over the pain in my head that had increased three fold, pointing at the large wheel which was rupturing and falling off its stand. Who invented Ferris wheels anyway, all they seem to do is come rolling off? The whole thing began to topple over, there were people still inside!

We sprang into action; Sue created a force field that held the wheel which I reinforced with my telekinesis, though my head was still throbbing. Ben got underneath and lifted it up as Sue and I helped by trying to make it upright again and Reed wrapped his body round the base of the contraption and his arms in and out of the wires, pulling the wheel up like a giant elastic band.

No one noticed the dip open into a whole the sides like a waterfall, the pain in my head increased and it didn't help that the Eye was at least twice as heavy as anything I'd lifted before. The Surfer exited the hole creating a stabbing pain in my head which caused me to release my telekinetic hold on the big wheel. My vision began to blur, I saw an orange flash, Jonny, take off after the Surfer, but he collided with one of the many parts of Reeds arm setting it on fire, the now extinguished Jonny fell to the ground, luckily unharmed as he had absorbed Reed's elasticity, the Surfer escaped.

Meanwhile the fire spread along Reed's limbs causing him to contract until he was normal-person-sized, but on fire, the wheel began to fall once more. Though with the Surfer's disappearance my headache had seemed to subside, now that I could concentrate I regained my telekinetic hold, weak as I may be though.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Sue yelled, stepping back off the ledge and onto force fields she created for her feet. I lifted myself into the air again and concentrated on the top part of the wheel, the 'pods' with the people in were being squished and not everyone was out!

"Ben! Lift it higher!" the on fire Reed shouted.

"I'll try" Ben groaned under the weight but pushed the wheel higher into the air. Once the wheel was aligned with its stand Reed shot a stream of flames welding it back together. The crisis had been averted. We all relaxed, I landed back on the ground feeling drained. We still didn't stop the Surfer though. The world was still going to end.

"Sue!" Reed exclaimed running towards his Fiancé, re-switching powers with Jonny on the way, "Stay back before you get somebody killed!"

Jonny stepped back looking hurt

"Oh my god" Ben exclaimed, I turned to where he was looking, the Thames, or what used to be the Thames, there was no water, boats where lying on the muddy bed and in the centre was the perfect geometric-circle crater, right the way down to the centre of the earth.

* * *

"What the hell was that!" the General shouted at us, we were now back in America.

"We'll make adjustments, next time we'll be ready" Reed promised.

"Next time? There won't be a next time!" the General shouted again. "We can't handle this alone, that's why I'm bringing in some help"

"General, if you bring in more soldiers and weaponry you're just going to put innocent people at risk!" Reed protested.

"No more that you already have" the scarily familiar voice came from behind us. We all turned round to see Victor Von Doom in all his non-metallic (and evil) glory. All of us stared in shock, he was unaffected, I frowned, I couldn't hear his thoughts, before I could, but now I couldn't, the only indication of his presence was a strange buzzing sensation like static on a radio.

"Victor?" Reed breathed, still shocked.

"What's the matter?" the now not metal villain mocked, "Afraid of Ghosts?"

There was a roar as Ben charged forwards and pinned him to the wall by his neck, the soldiers all aimed their guns at Ben.

"If you're a Ghost you won't mind if I break your little neck!" Ben growled.

"Let him go" the General commanded, why was he doing that? Didn't he know that he tried to destroy New York two years ago?

"Don't you know who that is?" Jonny protested, obviously on the same line of thought as me.

"Victor Von Doom, he's here under my orders" the General informed us, I came to the conclusion that he is and idiot for letting Doom manipulate him.

"Ben, let him go" Reed relinquished after a short silence. "How is this possible? How are you still alive?"

"No thanks to you five, that's for certain" the former statue replied making a charade of coughing and brushing himself off.

"Von Doom's had contact with the alien" The General informed us "He's got valuable information"

"Information that might just help save the planet" the villain gloated, "now let's just get one thing straight, I hate you" he looks pointedly at Sue "All of you, but the worlds at stake and we need to work together to survive"

"General, we know first-hand, you trust Victor and you're gunna regret it" Reed warned.

"So far the only one I've regretted trusting here is you, Richards" the General replied pointedly.

"Reed don't agree to this!" Ben protested.

"Ben's right, the guy's evil, you can't trust him!" I agree, earning an annoyed look from both Victor and the General.

"Let's see what he's got" Reed agreed reluctantly, we moved over to the screen and a video started playing an extremely familiar scene, my dream. Well part of it anyway, made to look as if the Surfer's attack was unprovoked.

"I made a detailed recording of our little encounter" Doom lied. "Well what do you think"

"I like the part where he knocks you on your ass!" Ben laughed.

"I think you missed some, like I don't know, the part where you ask him to join your evil crusade, or the part where you electrocuted him" I accused.

"Interesting accusations Miss Jones" He replies unphased, "Shame you don't have any proof"

I glare at him.

"And in case you were wondering, it's this that's stopping you" he explained, tapping an earpiece he was wearing, "Interesting piece of technology; I borrowed it from an associate of mine who also has… telepath problems"

* * *

**I figured that Doom would find some way to block Heathers Telepathy, also if she could read his mind she would know his plans and it would be over before it started. I decided that it would be an appropriate reference if I made him use technology from Magneto's helmet which gives me a chance to advertise my X-men: Evolution story which Heather makes a fleeting appearance in, but she will come in again, they exist in the same universe so that the end of this story coincides with the reveal of Mutants, which explains why the Fantastic 5 aren't available to help stop the Sentinel. More on that another time though.**

* * *

He turns back to the film.

"Look at where the energy levels surge when he attacks me" he suggested the video played that part in slow motion, but I continue giving him evils.

"The energy was channelled through him but it originated from his board" Reed realised

"If we can separate him from the board, we can cut of his power completely" Victor concluded.

"Then that's what we have to do" the General agreed.

"How?" Jonny asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't need you people would I?" the villain said coldly.

"You two should get started right away" the General commanded.

"I'm glad we have the opportunity to cooperate again" Victor said, sounding rather fake, "I'll try to talk slowly so you can keep up"

"If you'll excuse me, I have to make a call" I announced, breaking the awkward silence then leaving. I went outside and stood in a corner. I got out my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Arachnid delivery services, how may I help you?" Peter's voice answered jokily.

"Peter, cut the act" I replied

"Come on, not even one laugh?" he pleaded.

"If you knew the world was going to end in less than two days and it was up to you and six other people including your worst villain to stop it, would you have time for jokes?" I snapped.

"OOKK, fair point, so what do you need me for?" he asked, now serious.

"I need you to get over here, and bring a couple of things, this could take a while" I explained, and then went on to explain everything else.

* * *

An hour later we were both in a spare lab at the military base surrounded by various pieces of tech.

"Ok, from what I can tell, the Surfer entity is constantly emitting a certain frequency of cosmic radiation, the same frequency as your telepathy, which is somehow picking it up, hence the 'flashes you've been having, the headaches you get when in close proximity to him seem to be some sort of interference, like a microphone and speaker being too close" Peter, in normal clothes, concluded.

"Ok, that makes sense" I agreed, "but what are we going to do about it? I can't just collapse in pain in mid-battle"

"I was getting to that, from the scans you gave me that Dr Richards took I've been able to modify this emitter to give out the same frequency rays, and adapt a field that should cancel them out, we'll need to test it first though" he explained, showing me two of the contraptions, a box shaped radiation emitter and a field emitter that appeared to be mounted on a large hair clip. I took the hair clip and examined it, it was a normal slide only with a small circuit board where there would normally be a flower or bow and a small button next to an LED.

"You make it sound simple" I commented, although I am smart with equations and physics and stuff, but when it comes to building stuff like that I'm clueless.

"It is once you understand the basics" he replied, "Now first in order to prove my theory we're going to have to expose you to the radiation without the cancelling field"

"Ok" I agreed, "But not for long, it seems to get more painful as time goes on"

"Ready?" he asked, his hand on the emitter switch. I nodded, bracing myself for the pain. He flicks the switch and the machine whirrs to life. It started as a dull ache but soon increased until the pain in my temples was pounding.

"Ok, it works you can stop now!" I snapped over the pain, he turned the machine off and almost immediately the pain disappeared.

"Ok, now for the moment of truth" Peter quipped, handing me back the clip, "The green light means it's active"

"Oh no I thought it would be a pink light" I said sarcastically, activating the clip and placing it in my hair, "This better work"

"Let's hope so" he agreed, activating the emitter once more, I sat waiting for the pain, but none came, it worked!

"It worked!" I exclaimed, "Thank you Peter, you just helped save the world!"

"You're welcome" he smirked, then he whispered so that any security cameras or bugs can't hear, "Are you sure I can't help?"

"Sorry they wouldn't allow it, what with you supposedly being a menace and everything" I whispered back.

"Call if you need anything" he said loudly again before giving me a pointed look that said I better stop this and leaving past the security. Deactivating the clip I went to find the main lab where Reed and Doom were supposedly working, I found that only Reed was there with Sue and Doom was nowhere to be found, big surprise.

"A pulse? A tacion pulse!" Reed exclaimed, getting up from where Sue had been trying to get him to relax, "I love you"

He kissed her and then walked off.

"Glad I could help" Sue said annoyedly after he had gone. After that I had taken up the job of a lab assistant, helping to design the pulse emitter, Victor helped too for a while but then seemed to go off on his own, probably to do something evil.

"So exactly how does this thing work?" the General asked as we proposed the idea.

"When we activate the field it will separate him from his board, making him powerless" Reed explained.

"Like a fish in a net" the General commented.

"Yeah" both Reed and Sue answered simultaneously.

"In theory anyway" Reed finished.

"How long till this is operational" the General asked.

"Three hours" Reed replied, the General looked slightly annoyed, "I know I can only go so fast since apparently I've only got Heather"

"What do you need to make this faster?" the General asked.

"Actually there are a couple of things" Reed explained and began listing things he needed.

"Is there anything you need from the Baxter Building, because I was going to go and check on J" I asked when he had finished.

"Of course Heather" he agreed and asked me to fetch a couple of things. I then flew across the city to the Baxter Building and began putting together the things Reed asked me for.

"Heather!" I heard James's voice coming from his room, "Can you come here please?"

I sighed and went to his room, where he was standing in the middle of the floor wearing a strange green and blue outfit, Ok? What was going on?

"Ok what is this about?" I asked suspiciously. "It better be good, I'm trying to save the world here!"

"It worked!" He exclaimed.

"What worked?" I asked even more suspiciously.

"You can call me…"

He disappeared from where he was standing and appeared instantly on the opposite side of the room.

"Flick cause I…"

He disappeared again and appeared in another part of the room.

"Flick from one place…"

He disappeared and appeared again in a different place

"To another!"

I disappeared and appeared right beside me.

"What do you think?" he asked, his eyes alight, clearly expecting me to be impressed.

"I think you're stupid! What on earth were you thinking; you did it again didn't you! You could have been killed!" I shouted at him worriedly, I tried to slap him round the head but found to my surprise, and his, that my hand passed right through, he giggled.

"That's new" he exclaimed smiling.

"You're an idiot J" I told him, "and why do you have that on anyway?"

"This is my costume!" he said proudly, "Of course I'll need a symbol or something so it's not entirely done"

The costume was mainly green with dark blue strips running under each arm and down the sides of his body, it was in the same style as my own costume and the material was similar as well.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, suspicious once more.

"Trade secret" he smirked and ported to my other side, "So can I?"

"Nope, no way, not happening!" I told him firmly, he looked up at me.

"Please!" he begged. "I wanna be Flick!"

"No definitely not!" I repeated

* * *

**So what do you think of that, a lot happened in that chapter, I think it is one of the longest I've done! It may be a while to the next one depending on when my brother decides to go out because he has a tendency to just hang around downstairs now that he's finished school. On the plus side I have finished college so will have more time.**

**SuperminionXD**


	6. Chapter 6:Brothers're evil Doom is worse

**Hey look at me, I'm updating quickly! Prepare to be amazed by this chapter of awesomeness, or not, your choice XD.**

**I was reading back through Voices and I realised that I originally introduce J as a twelve year old when in fact he is ten at that point and twelve now, I will go change it but I just thought I'd tell you guys.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

The argument continued as he followed me back to the lab where I started packing the relevant equipment into the relevant cases.

"Pretty please?" J begged as I picked up then cases and made to leave.

"Nuh uh, not happening" I returned before shutting the door in his face, he then phased straight through the door and continued his plight.

"Pretty please with sprinkles, and ice cream, and a flake, and chocolate buttons and…" he listed, I rolled my eyes, it was what we always used to do to Mum and Dad when we wanted something, I couldn't remember how it started though. "… and fudge and chocolate brownies and them funny puffy things that look like rice crispies but aren't, and… and…"

"And nothing" I finished for him, "the answer's still no!"

I open the floor length window and fly out with a case in each hand; at least he can't follow me now. I flew all the way back to the base, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. That's ridiculous; I was flying who could've been following me? I looked round and seeing no-one I banished the thought from my mind.

Tightening my grip on the cases I continued my way to the lab and broke into a jog. There it was again, I was sure someone was spying on me or something, I look round, no-one. Unfortunately in my distraction I did not see Jonny walking in the opposite direction until I ran straight into him. I felt a strange energy wash over me as I stumbled back. Jonny immediately crumpled to the floor, his hands clamped over his ears.

"So loud!" he muttered trying to shake the voices from his head, not knowing how to block them.

"Still think telepathy is a stupid power?" I smirked, clicking my fingers and admiring the small flame that floated above them.

"Ok, I submit, just make them go away!" he begged.

"Oh, I'm not sure, this is kind of cool" I pretend to ponder, still admiring the dancing flame.

"Please?" he pleaded, still wincing at the volume of the numerous thoughts of the people around. I roll my eyes and slap him lightly on the shoulder to switch out powers back. He got awkwardly off the floor and continued down the corridor, I picked up my cases and did the same.

* * *

**So there you have it, Jonny and Heather's power switch, it took me a while to do because I wasn't sure whether it would work with physical effects like Heather's hair and eyes and her sight-correction but I decided to just do her powers, stick around for J and Jonny's switch XD yes I'm doing one for him too, and I have a good idea!**

* * *

On entering the lab I saw Reed bending over a half-assembled device. Sue, having returned from confronting Victor, was also helping. I put my cases down on a desk nearby and proceeded to unpack them and set up the equipment ready for use. After that I watched the technology assemble while fetching and carrying and things like that since I couldn't help with building.

* * *

After an extremely stressful few hours, the 'net' was finally ready; all we had to do was set it up once we got there. I helped pack up the equipment into the helicopter and we all got in. We took off and hadn't been flying long before I heard a sharp cry over the noise of the rotor-blades. I got up and followed it to the cargo hold. What I found however was not as surprising as one would think it would be. **(I don't know if you're allowed to randomly get up in a flying helicopter or if they are big enough to have separate cargo holds but just run with this…)**

"Uh… Help?" J asked guiltily, desperately trying to hold on to one of the boxes as his body sank into the floor. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, which thankfully was solid, pulling him out of the floor. "Guess I need to work on the whole 'control' thing, huh?"

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly but luckily stays solid.

"You think?" I accused sarcastically. "What on earth were you thinking, sneaking aboard a military aircraft? If I hadn't heard your scream you'd have gotten killed! Actually scratch that, do you even have a brain? Cause you certainly don't use it!"

"I do, thank you very much!" he retorted, "And I'm trying to use it to SAVE THE WORLD!"

"I'm sorry, J" I sighed, hugging his shoulders, "I just don't want you hurt"

"It's ok, they can't hurt me now!" he exclaimed proudly, I bend down and look him straight in the eye.

"Look, J, just remember, you're not invulnerable" I reminded him, he nodded solemnly, "Now, let's go explain all this to the others"

"Ok" He agreed and followed me back to the passenger area.

"It appears we have a stowaway" I announced as we re-entered the room.

"Hey kid" Ben acknowledged, somehow not shocked.

"That's all we need, another civilian" one of the soldiers complained.

"Actually he's not as civilian as you'd think" I corrected the soldier, J proved my statement by disappearing from the spot he was standing in and reappearing in front of the soldier.

"Hi!" he greeted, grinning at the mildly shocked military man.

"How did this happen?" Sue asked, turning to me.

"Truthfully I have no idea" I replied, "Perhaps you'd like to fill us in, J"

The boy in question looked guilty then ported so he was standing in front of Reed.

"Yeah… about that… you know that funny cloud-making box thing what you made when you were only just not normal so that you would be?" He asked

"You idiot!" I exclaimed, realising what he was describing, "We never analysed the effects that could have on a normal human!"

"Well it worked out ok didn't it?" J asked.

"For now" Reed worried, "For all we know it could be progressive, it could be degenerative…"

"Anyone else getting déjà vu?" I interrupted trying to remember where I'd heard it before.

"Look, I'm fine!" J assured us, "and even if I'm not, you can stick needles in me and do all your little sciencey things, _after_ we save the world!"

He was right; we didn't have time for that. Reluctantly we all settled back down and waited for the journey to end. What I should've learnt, however, from the past two years, calm before the storm would be the most appropriate phrase. And when I say storm I mean the weather not Sue and Jonny's sir name. And sure enough the Storm came, in both senses in fact. J had been sitting in a spare seat next to mine, looking rather bored, but about half an hour further into the flight he began sneaking glances at Jonny when he thought I wasn't looking, with a rather suspicious glint in his eye. About fifteen minutes after that he began to fidget, then all of a sudden he disappeared from his seat and re-appeared in front of Jonny.

"What the…!" Jonny exclaimed, before J reached out his hand and touched Jonny's arm. The effect was instantaneous, the strange cosmic energy washed over both of them. Flames licked all over J, covering his body completely, he began floating in the air, laughing maniacally, looking at his flame-covered arms.

"James Andrew Jones! You will stop that right now! You will come down and give Jonny back his powers this instant!" I commanded, standing up and staring right at him. His eyes widened upon hearing his full name and he flamed off landing on the floor. "Now…"

I turned round just in time to see Jonny disappear from his seat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" his voice was heard from outside the helicopter, "Come on! Flame on or something!"

I rushed to the window and quickly stretched out my hand causing him to freeze in mid-air. The soldiers sprang into action, opening the large sliding door allowing me to lift Jonny back onto the 'copter.

"Well, that was interesting" Jonny commented, slightly out of breath from his fall, I rolled my eyes at that.

"Just switch back already" I instructed, Jonny placed his hand on J's head causing them to change back to normal. The rest of the journey was relatively uneventful; we soon arrived at the location and began unpacking the technology.

"General, give us a one mile perimeter" Reed requested.

"Forget it, Richards, you had your shot and you blew it" the General dismissed, "This is a military operation now, so jam the signal, then get out the way and let us do our jobs"

"You don't understand" Reed protested.

"No, you don't understand" the General cut him off, "So let's make it clear for you, and your pack of freaks here, I'm the Quarterback, you're on my team, but I guess you never played Football in High school"

Anger boiled up inside me, how dare he call us freaks like that! The General immediately turned to leave.

"You're right, I didn't, I stayed in and studied like a good little Nerd" Reed retorted, the General froze "and fifteen years later, I'm one of the greatest minds of the 21st century, I'm engaged to the hottest girl on the planet, and the big jock who played quarterback in high school, he's standing right in front of me, asking me for my help, and I say he's not gunna get a damn thing unless he does exactly what I tell him to do, and start treating my friends and me with some respect"

Whoa, Go Reed! I thought surprised and grinning.

"Give him what he wants" the General told his soldiers as he left.

"I am so hot for you right now" Sue said by way of congratulation.

"Me too!" Jonny agreed, putting his arm over Reed's shoulders, causing there powers to switch and then switch back.

"Yeah, Go Reed!" I congratulated.

"Careful, Jonny" Reed warned, "Alright, let's go to work now"

We all picked up our emitters and went off into the forest; I activated the small field emitter on my hair clip to stop the interference caused by the surfer and my telepathy.

"Set up your pulse and rendezvous back here" Reed commanded as we split ways to get to our specific locations, J came with me since he had nowhere else to go and we followed the GPS to the spot. I started setting up the equipment while J circled me boredly.

"Soooo, what does that do?" J asked randomly.

"Sets up an EM pulse field which will trap the surfer and disrupt the pulse emitter linking him to his board" I explained automatically.

"English please" he requested annoyedly.

"It'll make him fall off" I simplified.

"Couldn't you just push him?" he suggested, I glared at him, "What? It's an idea!"

"Don't you think if it was possible we'd've already tried it?" I said pointedly, "His feet are stuck to it"

"But it would be so much easier!" he complained.

"Contrary to popular belief, evil villains from outer space do _not_ try and make it as easy as possible for us to beat them, this isn't a comic book for goodness sake!" I ranted, "Now shut up so I can concentrate"

I turned back to the pulse thingy and unfolded the four solar panels and slotting in the last two components.

'_What's your status?' _I heard Reeds voice from the earpiece I was wearing.

'_Yeah, I'm good to go' _Ben announced.

'_Same here'_ Jonny agreed.

"Me too" I piped in and waited for Sue to reply.

'_Almost there' _she acknowledged, good now we just had to wait for her and the world will be saved! Wooo! Except I can't help thinking there's more to it than that. _'Guys, we have a problem'_

And there it is, see is it ever simple? Remind me to ask the universe if it has a vendetta against me.

'_What's wrong?' _Reed asked.

'_He's here' _she answered.

"He? Who's he? Wait… oh right" I realised I was saying that out loud and quickly stopped.

'_Get outa there' _Reed commanded, _'Right now!'_

I turned and sprinted through the forest towards Sue's position, J ran after me.

"Heather! Wait! What's wrong? What's happening?" he shouted, catching up with me by running through several trees that I had to dodge. We ran next to one another towards where I could sense Sue. When we arrived we stopped in shock, sure enough the Surfer was there, but he wasn't attacking or anything, he was just floating there in front of Sue, his board at an angle, Reed had already arrived and was standing watching.

"There's always a choice" Sue calmly told the silver entity.

'_NOT ALWAYS' _He replied in the same monotone as in my dream.

"Why are you trying to destroy us?" Sue asked.

'_I AM NOT THE DESTROYER' _the Surfer told her. Then all of a sudden there was a bang and a streak headed straight for us. A missile. What on earth? The General was shooting at us? Whatever happened to 'give him what he wants'? Did we ask to be shot at? I don't think so. On to more pressing matters, how not to get blown up, I put my hand up ready to redirect the missile when the Surfer turned sharply towards it. He seemed to be using himself as a shield for Sue, why was he doing that? Wasn't he supposed to be the bad guy? But didn't he say he wasn't the destroyer, aah this is getting more confusing by the second.

"I thought he was the bad guy?" J whispered, looking as confused as I was.

As the missile swerved towards us the Surfer rose in the air and tilted his board, the missile was going to hit him! But instead of hitting him and blowing up it simply disappeared into the board, leaving just the fire-trail. Whoa, ok that was cool! Unfortunately though, the General didn't seem to see it that way, he retaliated by firing several more shots which the Silver man dodger and knocked off course. Sue used this distraction to finish her emitter, quickly sliding the bits into place. There was a massive BOOM as all the guns exploded from a blast unleashed by the Surfer.

"Why don't we just…" Jonny started.

"No wait!" Reed cut him off, "Come on Sue"

"Alright it's up!" Sue yelled.

"Reed!" Ben warned as he saw the Surfer come towards us again.

"Got it!" Reed exclaimed as he pressed the final button causing the emitters to activate. The pulse expanded outwards, it hit the Surfer and it seemed to be in pain then he seemed to slip and fall straight through his board and crash-land in the forest. We ran towards where we saw him last.

"Victor! Stay back!" Reed commanded, as we saw the king of evil himself, christened of course by me, Dr Doom, standing over the body. The Silver, or should I now say dull grey, entity was fallen on the floor unconscious; his board hovered a few meters away. The soldiers flooded in. Mission accomplished. So why does it feel so wrong?

* * *

**So there it is, I hope you liked it, I will try to update soon. I have had a couple of ideas and have decided to do a sequel; it will be called Whispers and will be set about one year after this. **

**Comments would be helpful. Tell me anything. Review, even if it is just to say Hi. Please? Pretty please with ice cream and sprinkles and a flake and chocolate buttons and fudge and toffee sauce and chocolate brownie? Yeah I know, that part of the story came from me, well actually most of the things J or someone young in my stories does is something either me or my brothers have done at some point. Except having powers. Unfortunately.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	7. Chapter 7: I officially love flying-cars

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

"General we had an agreement!" Reed exclaimed once we had reached the military base in Alaska.

"Calm down!" the General ordered, "The enemy has been captured, mission accomplished"

"Where is he?" Sue demanded.

"Contained" the General replied simply.

"Where? In a prison cell?" I accused, "We don't even have proof any of this is his fault!"

"General?" one of the soldiers questioned.

"Mr Sherman" the General acknowledged, "If you'll excuse us, we have work to do"

"We want to be there for the questioning" Reed requested.

"Not gunna happen" the General concluded, he turned to the guard at the door, "Please ensure our guests remain here, comfortably"

"Yes sir" the Guard acknowledged.

"Why? Because you don't want to see you torturing him?" I accused further and glared as the door was shut on his retreating form.

"Are we prisoners?" Jonny asked staring at the security camera as I paced up and down "How did this happen?"

"Apparently they don't want us interfering with their methods" Reed concluded.

"I can't even imagine what they're doing to him in there" Sue worried

"I say he gets what he deserves" Ben interjects.

"How can you say that?" Sue accused

"I'm just saying that maybe the General's right about this" Ben Suggested, "He was about to destroy the planet, he said so himself"

"That doesn't make torturing him right!" I exclaimed

"It doesn't make any sense, he protected me from the missile, why would he do that?" Sue asked.

"Maybe he thinks your cute?" Jonny suggested, causing me to roll my eyes.

"There's a lot more going on here" Reed contemplated, "didn't he say he wasn't the destroyer?"

"Maybe he lied?" Ben accused.

"I know I'm new at this but…" J piped up, "but to me he didn't seem like much of a bad guy"

"He didn't lie" I announced, everyone turned and looked to me.

"I thought you said you couldn't read his mind?" Sue pointed out.

"I can't" I replied, "At least not in the sense that I normally do, I could feel sensations rather than thoughts, it was more like Empathy than Telepathy"

"So what did you feel from him?" Reed asked

"Lots of guilt, too much for someone who mindlessly destroys worlds, and worry for someone" I explained.

"Maybe he's being blackmailed?" J suggested, I stopped pacing as I was overcome by a strange wave of pain.

"What is it?" Reed asked concernedly.

"They're hurting him!" I exclaimed, wide eyed.

"We need to get inside there and talk to him" Reed concluded, "But, under the radar"

He turned and looked at Sue. We quickly formulated a plan. Jonny went over to the door and opened it, J went with him.

"Hey, is there any way we could get some DVD's, popcorn or something just to pass the time?" Jonny asked the guard.

"Yeah, I'm bored!" J agreed, the plan was commencing.

"I'll call it in Mr Storm" the guard acknowledged.

"Thank you" Jonny replied, he made to close the door but opened it again so that there was a gap between him and the door, where J was standing, "Semper-fi"

"That's the Marine Corps, we're the army" the Guard corrected, as the invisible Sue was able to slip under Jonny's arm and through J due to his phasing power, leaving the guard none the wiser.

"Right, I know it's the…" Jonny said awkwardly.

"Sure ya did!" J mocked sarcastically as Jonny shut the door.

"She's out" I confirmed once the door was firmly closed. Hence began the period of tense waiting as Sue talked to the Surfer.

* * *

It was roughly fifteen minutes later when I sensed her outside the door again. I nodded to Jonny and J who repeated their pestering of the guard allowing Sue to slip back in.

"…And the Board is what's drawing it here!" Sue concluded her explanation.

"How do you fight something that can eat planets?" Jonny exclaimed.

"A really big LAZER?" J suggesting, once again, earning a glare from me.

"This isn't a comic J!" I shouted.

"We have to get to the board and lead it away from here before it's too late!" Reed decided.

"Do you think the General will go for that?" Ben asked.

"He'll have no choice" Reed concluded, so we formulated a new plan. This time it was Ben who went to the door.

"Here, let me ask you something" he invited the guard, I rolled my eyes as he shouted his usual catchphrase and knocked him out. We all spilled out into the corridor and began searching the complex, franticly trying to find where the board was being held. All of a sudden we turned the corner and there was a loud explosion, a chunk of concrete shot towards us, I grabbed J's hand and tried to pull both of us out the way but it was too late, the concrete flew right at us. And through us. Both of us. I let go of J's hand and looked down at my body to check it was all still there, it was.

"Didn't know I could do that!" J breathed, looking up at me and marvelling the fact that I had come through the rock with him. Sue and Jonny who had managed to dive to each side both got up.

"You're ok!" Sue said, relieved.

"Ben!" Jonny exclaimed, turning to the concrete circle embedded in the wall, it began to shake and crumble revealing Ben also stuck in the wall.

"Ok, that one hurt!" he admitted

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked, looking round.

"MMMMmmm" a muffled reply came from behind Ben, who ripped himself out of the wall to reveal a squished pancake-Reed, who promptly pealed himself off the wall and became 3D again.

"My bad" Ben apologised, Reed nodded and we turned and headed down the path of destruction.

We found the box thing the board had been in smashed, along with the rest of the lab.

"Reed!" Sue exclaimed, pointing to a rather human shaped pile of ash.

"Eww! Is that…?" I exclaimed in disgust.

"Victor" Reed whispered annoyedly.

"Who else?" I agreed.

"We've gotta get it back" Reed concluded

"We need to get the Surfer; he's the only one that understands its power!" Sue realised

"Even if we break outta this place, how're we gunna catch up to Victor?" Ben asked

"Leave that to me" Reed commanded, he entered something into his PDA and then we ran, following Sue, to where the Surfer was being held, Ben smashed through the wall and went over to where the not-so-silver entity was strapped to a board, Sue encased the guards in force fields while I put them to sleep telepathically, I didn't really like doing it, manipulating minds was wrong, but for now it was necessary.

"Pal, this is the luckiest day of your life" Ben commented as he broke the bonds and freed the Surfer, then, with Reed supporting him, we took the Alien out of the lab and down the corridor before we were stopped by the female Soldier that Jonny kept on flirting with and failing.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded, pointing her gun at us, "Where is General Hagar?"

"He's dead" Reed told her,

"And if we don't get him outta here we're all gunna be" Ben concluded.

"Frankie… the world is literally at stake here, you have to trust us… please!" Jonny reasoned.

The stood there for a second then lowered the gun, we ran past her, up some very narrow stairs.

"We have to get to the roof! It should be here by now!" Reed exclaimed.

"What should be here?" Ben asked.

"And why the roof?" I questioned. We soon got to the top and opened the door to the snowy terrain outside. Out of the sky swooped what at first looked like a plane but was soon revealed to be a flying silver car.

"Oh crap" Ben said staring.

"Reed, this is by far the coolest thing you have ever done!" Jonny exclaimed, running over to examine the car. "Hammy?"

"Of course" Reed confirmed.

"You invented a flying car! You actually did!" I screamed with excitement, "This is like the coolest thing ever since they invented laptops or mobile phones!"

Which from me is a pretty big compliment considering I am addicted to my laptop. J stood in a stunned silence, I was pretty sure he was living his comic-book dream.

"Ok, Ben, you get inside, Jonny, Heather, you fly behind" Reed commanded **(I know this version of the Fantasticar is built for five people but Heather still has to fly as J takes her seat)**

"Come on, Dude, you gotta let me fly this thing!" Jonny protested.

"Forget about it, I'm the best pilot, I should fly it!" Ben interjected.

"Can I drive it? Please! Please! Please!" I squealed.

"Are you serious, you'll be lucky if this thing can carry you!" Jonny shouted at Ben then turned to me, "And can you even drive?"

I looked slightly guilty.

"I can fly circles around both of you blindfolded!" Ben retorted

"Shut up!" Reed shouted over the arguing "And move it! I'm driving!"

Jonny and I shrugged at each other as the others got into the car.

"Flame on!" Jonny shouted and took off after it, with me hot on his tail.

"Ok, we're now officially enemies of the United States of America, Victor is out there with unlimited power, and we've got a giant intergalactic force that's about to destroy our planet in less than 24 hours, did I miss anything?" Ben ranted, I shook my head.

"I've got a lock on Victor's energy trail!" Reed announced, "He's headed over south east china! Hang on!"

We swerve to go the right direction; I fly alongside, on the opposite side to Jonny then speed up so I'm hovering next to Reed.

"So, I was thinking" I announced out of the blue.

"Never!" J said sarcastically.

"Shut up J, anyway, I was thinking, this this car needs a name" I concluded, "I can't just call it Cool-flying-car-that-Reed-made, that's far too long, how about the Fantasticar, has a nice ring to it, what do you think?"

"Mmm" he acknowledged, though I don't think he was actually listening, he was busy tracking Victor.

'_NORRIN RAD' _The Surfer says randomly, is that the first thing he's said that wasn't a warning? I thought interestedly.

"What?" Sue inquired.

'_I WAS ONCE CALLED NORRIN RAD' _the Surfer, Norrin, explained.

"Norrin, we're gunna need your help to save our world" Sue explained "Do you understand?"

Something happened causing Reed to squint at the display, then all of a sudden we were hit by a wave of cosmic energy, luckily though thanks to my clip my telepathy-interference-thing had not happened this time.

"What the hell was that?" Ben exclaimed, as I spotted the figure on a surf board in the sky.

"I'll give you one guess" I offered.

"Victor!" Reed shouted over the wind, "The board is drawing the destroyer here! You have to give it up!"

"You know I've never been the giving type, Reed!" Doom retorted. "Move on!"

Another blast of cosmic energy makes us swerve towards the sea below, Jonny manages to double back towards the villain but a column of water shoots up from the Sea and extinguishes him, making him fall down. I dive after him and catch him telekinetically.

"Thanks" he nodded before heating himself up to evaporate the water and flaming on properly. Turning back to the battle I realise that the car has split up into three bits, one with Reed, one with Sue and the Surfer and one with Ben and J, all are engaging the hyper-charged villain in battle. Re-joining the fight I follow as we chase Doom round, he shoots blasts of cosmic energy as us but most miss.

"Surfs up, metal head!" Ben shouted before slamming into him.

"Only the surfer can stop the destroyer, but he needs his board!" Reed screamed over the wind.

"Come and get it, Richards" the empowered villain taunted.

"Victor!" Reed persisted as we surrounded the metallic man, cutting him off in every direction, he realises this and summons his new power.

"Let's all go for a spin!" he shouted as he releases the cosmic energy creating a massive tornado that scooped up all of us, I am so disoriented that I can't stop when the whirling winds spit us all out over the lights of a city. I am flying, no falling, through the air, I'm pretty sure I left my stomach back there somewhere, I tried to stop my fall but my mind is still too confused.

I'm going to crash.

I'm going to die.

So much for saving the world...

* * *

**Ooh I know, I'm mean again, still you have to wait, I will try to be as quick as I can, next week will be easier since my brother won't be hogging downstairs.**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**


	8. Chapter 8:The End of the World or not

**Yep, new chapter, you get the picture… I'm just going to move on now.**

**By the way I still only own Heather and J**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Just for clarification, Heather's telepathy has a sort of empathy as well, causing her to feel others' pain and stuff like that.**

* * *

_I'm going to crash._

_I'm going to die._

_So much for saving the world…_

* * *

No I couldn't think that, I couldn't give up! What would J think, for goodness sake? I WILL NOT DIE! I managed to pull my head together and stopped myself with a jerk.

"Well that was close!" I commented aloud, looking at the ground that is just inches from my nose, I released my telekinetic hold and collapsed into the pavement. I pulled myself up and noticed the various people on the street, pointing and staring at me. Of course, to them I had just fallen out of the sky, they probably thought I was an alien or something. The foreign appearance of the people confirmed the fact that we were still somewhere in China.

_J? Sue? Anyone?_

I called out telepathically as I began searching for my teammates' minds, they must've been out of my range since I didn't feel them so, much to the shock of the street-people, I took off in search of them. I flew over the city buildings and neon chinesey signs, my telepathy must've been on the fritz since I didn't notice them until a loud 'voice' overpowered all the others, Reed's.

_SUE!_

I turned and shot towards the thought/scream, arriving the same time as a flamed-up Jonny. But it wasn't that I noticed first. I landed and looked over to where Reed was holding Sue, a large metallic lance-like object protruding from her chest. No! A tear streaked down my face, I could feel her pain. I stumbled forwards, ignoring the pain in my own chest as my eyes tried to take in the scene in front of me. Ben and Jonny ran towards the pair, J stayed back, his face plastered with an expression of pure horror. I blinked, somehow hoping the scene would change and it would be ok, nothing happened. The lance vaporised and Sue collapsed to the ground Reed was leaning over her talking to her. But I heard nothing, for once in my life everything was silent. Winds whipped round and the sky grew stormy, the words of the Surfer broke through the silence.

'_HE IS HERE'_

He stated simply as everyone stared at the twisting clouds. The world was going to end. I reach out and grab J's hand, it hung limp by his side as he stared in terror. I look at his fear-filled eyes, we have to do something! We can't just give up! Ben obviously has the same idea as he gripped Reed's shoulder, drawing his attention from his dying Fiancé.

"Victor's gotta have a pulse emitter linking him to his board" Reed concluded hurriedly, "We take it out, we separate him from his board"

"He's too fast for me" Jonny admitted.

"Same" I agreed

"I could whale on him, if I could get close enough, but he'd see me coming from a mile away" Ben concluded.

"I could help, but I can't fly to get there" J piped up.

"He has a Neural-neutraliser, I can't even sense him!" I pointed out, "All my telepathic attacks would be useless and telekinesis only works on things with mass, most of his attacks are energy"

"It would take all of us" Reed concluded

"Or maybe just one of us" Jonny corrected, I looked at him, realising what he was suggesting.

"We don't know what it could do to you" Reed voiced my thoughts.

"Let's not make this about me" Jonny said nobly, which was really strange. Realising it was the only option we all arranged ourselves so our hands were in the middle, like a team would do in primary school.

"You will give them back right?" J asked hopefully, I looked pointedly at him and he shut up so I closed my eyes and braced myself for the weird sensation.

Jonny was the last to place his hand as the strange cosmic energy washed over all of us I opened my eyes when I heard the 'whoosh' of him taking off. It was a strange feeling, not being able to hear anything except what was actually sound, because the truth is, even with my mental blocks up, I can still 'hear' a babble of noise, like a crowd whispering in my ear, and without it my head felt a bit empty and alone. I looked up, seeing and hearing the flashes and crashes of the battle above, there had to be something I could do to help. I glanced across at Ben, now normal, who was pulling on a hoodie from a nearby store.

"We can't just stand here!" I stressed, "We have to do something!"

Ben nodded in agreement, but neither of us had any ideas until J spoke up.

"Isn't that a crane?" he asked, pointing at the right angled silhouette on the skyline.

"J, you're brilliant!" I exclaimed, kissing him on the top of the head.

"I am?" he also exclaimed, "I mean of course I am!"

He tried to look smug as if he'd thought of it all along.

"Come on!" I motioned to Ben, "I'll explain on the way"

The three of us turned and ran towards where the base of the crane must be while I breathlessly explained my idea. When we got there I lifted J up onto my shoulders allowing him to climb over the fence, then he ran and opened the gate from the inside.

"Ok, you get up there, we'll handle things down here!" I shouted at Ben as he found the metal ladder to the control box on the right angle of the crane. But I had little time to dwell on this as a man came running out of the office area, waving his hands in the air and shouting in a foreign tongue. I stood with J and allowed the man to approach us, he calmed down when he saw we were making no attempt to run but continued to talk at us in what to us was an incomprehensible babble.

"Um… English?" I begged during a gap of the man's shouting, unfortunately he just gave a dubious look, especially at our strange attire, since we were still in our costumes, and motioned for us to follow him. It was then that he noticed the crane sweeping across the sky, causing him to resume his shouting, though this time directed at the control pod of the construction vehicle. I watched as the end of the arm slammed into the now de-powered Doom, sending him flying through the air and out of sight. Using this as a distraction J and I snuck away from the shouting man, we quickly met Ben who had climbed down the ladder and escaped the way we came in.

We ran as fast as we could back to the street where Reed knelt, the now barely alive Sue in his arms. Jonny landed and rushed towards his sister, returning mine and Ben's powers on the way. The once again rocky Ben grunted and ripped off the ruined hoodie. Tears sprang to my eyes as with my powers returned I could literally feel her life ebbing away. Reed looked distraught as he hugged her body and I was sure I was still in a state of shock, J's look of horror had returned.

But the Surfer stood apart from the group, his arm stretched out towards something, his board, I realised, with Doom's emitter destroyed it could now return to its master. I dragged my eyes away from Sue's lifeless form and saw the silver disk fly towards him. He stepped onto it, the surface rippled like water as the liquid metal seeped up, back to the surfer's body, making him shiny again. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed above us, but we weren't really aware of it, we looked at the once again silver entity.

"You've gotta go" Reed told the re-powered Norrin, but the silver man seemed reluctant, his blank silver eyes flicked towards Sue's limp form. He reached out his hand towards her body and moved it around her face as if he was manipulating something. I could see whatever he was doing took effort, dull patches appeared on his body and spread out, Sue seemed to glow white and I could sense her life flowing back into her. He was healing her! He pulled his hand away and the glow faded, he stood upright, the dark patches already shrinking, and looked down at us.

'_TREASURE EACH MOMENT WITH HER, AND TELL HER SHE WAS RIGHT, WE DO HAVE A CHOICE'_ the surfer said solemnly before he turned up to the sky and floated off heroically. I looked from the now living Sue to Norrin's retreating form; again I knew I had to help. I looked across at Jonny, who had returned everybody else's powers, and was also staring after him, he looked at me then back in the direction the surfer had gone, I nodded.

"Flame on!" he shouted and took off after Norrin, I lifted myself off the ground but something caught my foot. I looked down, J grasped my ankle firmly, stopping me from taking off.

"Don't think you're going off to save the world without me!" he challenged.

I leant down and grasped his hand, telekinetically lifting both of us into the air. We sped to catch up with Jonny but rocks were coming at us, I tried to dodge but there were too many and it was harder to manoeuvre with two of us.

'_J! Phase now!_' I mind-shouted at my brother over the noise.

'_But I've never done it on demand before_' He thought-screamed back.

'_You can do it, J, Come on!_' I mentally yelled as a particularly large boulder headed straight for us, he screwed his eyes shut I could feel him concentrating, but the rock was hurtling towards us, there was no way I could dodge it. I braced for the impact but it never came, I turned and saw the meteor continue on its path to the ground.

'_I did it! I did it! I did it!_' J's internal celebrations pierced my own mind.

'_No time to celebrate, we've got a world to save!" _I sent him as several smaller rocks passed through both our bodies. It was easier to catch up now that we didn't need to dodge and we were level with Jonny when he grabbed the back of Norrin's board and try to boost it forwards causing the silver man to whip round and see us.

"Thought you might need a hand" Jonny offered, the Surfer nodded then resumed his flight with Jonny still attached and J and I following, careful to avoid Jonny's trail of flames. We flew up vertically through a tunnel of swirling grey clouds, only then did I realise how truly massive this thing was, this was only one part, one tiny tentacle of the massive entity. I stopped and froze in mid-air, so in awe that I forgot completely about holding us up until J's anguished scream. There was no way I could go any further, the rest of the creature was in space, and unless both of us had spontaneously developed the ability not to breathe we couldn't go there, and then of course there was the being ripped apart by a vacuum, that might be messy.

Anyway, back to the fact that both me and my brother were plummeting to our deaths, nothing like mortal peril to bring me back on subject! I quickly caught myself and reached out my hand towards J, freezing him where he was.

'_Are you ok?_' I asked him mentally as I pulled us telekinetically closer to each other.

'_Don't EVER do that again!_' he complained.

'_I'll take that as a yes_' I mind-spoke before breaking the connection. I looked up and saw that Jonny had also dropped back, leaving Norrin on his own flying up the twisting tunnel of cloud and rock. The three of us flew back down the tunnel and emerged above the large city, but as we looked down we saw more and more destruction, surely something would've happened by now? Then all of a sudden a bright white light filled the sky, piercing all the swirling clouds, then the light flashed red and a massive orb of light filled the sky before collapsing into a wave of dust. The light was gone, and so was the destroyer, so the world was saved after all. I saw the lights of the city flicker back on and felt the minds of the people as they came out from their hiding places and wondered how they'd survived. We landed back down on the street and Ben ran towards us.

"Hey! Hey!" He exclaimed.

"We did it!" Jonny also exclaimed

"Great job kid!" Ben congratulated and patted him on the back before I could protest.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jonny backed away from the physical contact, "Hey, wait, I'm not changing!"

He touched Ben again to test.

"Hey, that's right!" Ben agreed, an ecstatic Jonny grabbed Ben's head and kissed it then hugged him.

"Ok, now your making me uncomfortable" Ben admitted and Jonny backed away. I looked across at Reed and Sue, Sue was now conscious and standing with Reed's support. She looked up and saw her brother before breaking her fiancé's grip and running to hug him. Ben hugged Reed, it was like one massive hug-fest.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" I protested, looking down at my own younger brother, he grinned lob sidedly and allowed me to lean down and hug him.

"Just to point out, this is a one-time thing" he whispered in my ear, expressing his embarrassment at being twelve and hugged by his sister.

"That's what you think!" I replied in his ear. "And Sue! You're alive!"

I released J and ran to her, hugging her too, but I drew the line at hugging the others, I don't really do hugs unless it's to embarrass J. We all stopped hugging and stood in a row of six.

"So I guess this is it" Ben commented, "We all go our separate ways"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Enough with the 'No's' already!" J snapped.

"If it wasn't for the team the whole world would be gone by now" Reed concluded.

"We can't walk away from our responsibilities and the people we need to protect, this is who we are!" Sue agreed.

"That's what I've been saying!" Jonny protested.

"And what about having a normal life, a family?" Ben asked

"Who say's you have to be normal to have a family?" Reed challenged.

"Fantastic 5: 1 Big planet destroyer thing: 0" I announced randomly.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you" Jonny accused, I shrugged.

"Six" J corrected.

"Nope, not happening, besides it doesn't sound so good" I objected, "You could be like our junior section or something"

"Hey, I'm nearly 13!" he protested.

"Exactly" I replied, "Hey, Reed can we have Sidekicks?"

My question was promptly ignored.

"So, you up for another media circus wedding?" Sue asked Reed, "Fifth times' a charm!"

"No, I've got a better Idea" Reed concluded

* * *

**How Jonny uses Heather and J's powers in the battle I will leave up to you and your imaginations, as for the crane thing, it always struck me as odd that Ben was able to commandeer a construction vehicle with no problems whatsoever, so I decided that Heather and J could act as a sort of distraction, I hope it worked ok.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, as before there will be two epilogues, one of the wedding and another of my own writing. As I said there will be a sequel so keep following!**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy endings after all

**Hi, this is just a short one about the wedding, the actual epilogue will be posted next, I hope it is ok,**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

And so we stayed in China and Reed and Sue decided to have a Chinese wedding, which was quite cool if you overlook the fact that the Chinese are obsessed with red. Seriously, they put it everywhere! Red dresses, red flowers, red buildings, could it be any more red? Not that I have anything against red, it's a cool colour and everything, but not if you have Purple Hair! I just have to go around clashing with everything, which is annoying at the best of times but here? At least I managed to convince them not to make me have a red dress, that would've been bad.

The dress I am wearing is ok though, as dresses go, it is strapless and dark pink in colour, outlined with dark purple, darker than my hair, and a matching belt. I followed Sue up the aisle for a fifth time as the now slightly chinesified wedding music plays. The priest from before stands at the front having flown from America this morning, though why they wanted him so badly I'm not sure, I find him rather annoying, but never mind that. I slipped off and found my seat next to J, most of the guests from before couldn't come here on such short notice but some of the locals are attending and they're friendly so it's still nice. It's a shame Peter couldn't make it though, but flying to China with a days' notice on a Photographer's salary doesn't work. But at the moment I'm just glad this whole wedding thing's going to be over, I mean two years has to be the longest engagement ever.

"Dearly Beloved" the Priest started in the exact same way he has for the last four times, "We are gathered here today to join Reed Richards and Sue Storm together in holy… matra… mony…"

He trailed off as a ringing comes from the pocket of Reed's blazer. Not again, I roll my eyes, somebody hide the cake if there's going to be a distraction, I don't think I can deal with the sugar related catastrophe of J eating the whole thing again. I'm not even going in to that one. I saw Reed pull his PDA out of the pocket and look at it, Sue leaned over to try and see.

"Venice is sinking into the Adriatic" he announced.

"Oh boy, that's a biggie" Ben exclaimed.

"I always wanted to go to Venice!" J said while looking up at me hopefully, unfortunately since his empowerment he was under the impression that he was now a member, making us the Fantastic 6, but that doesn't even rhyme, more like Spectacular 6 that's more alliterative. But that's beside the point, I am not letting my twelve year old brother come on extremely dangerous missions where he could get killed! Child services would be after me, powers or no powers.

"Can we just skip to the end?" Sue asked the Priest,

"err… the love these two share…" he continued before being interrupted.

"No, the very end" Reed corrected.

"Ok… do you have the rings?" the Priest asked, causing Ben to step forwards with the small box, which he handed to Reed. The pair slipped the rings on each other's fingers then looked expectantly at the Priest who seemed to have forgotten he needed to say something, maybe because we've never got this far before.

"oh, um… I now pronounce you man and wife and you may kiss the bride" he said slightly hurriedly, the pair comply then look at each other, smiling.

"We should get outta here" Sue realised; we all quickly said our goodbyes.

"No J, you can't come!" I replied to his pleading expression before turning to Alisha, "Alisha, could you look after J until we get back?"

"Of course Heather" she replied.

"And under no circumstance is he allowed anywhere near the cake!" I shouted over my shoulder, hearing J's sigh of disappointment.

We all climbed into our separate parts of the now officially christened Fantasticar, before Sue remembered she had to throw the Bouquet, she turned to the crowd of Chinese women plus Jonny's soldier.

"Ready?" she asked them, they all look excited, then she turned her back and tossed the flowers over her head, they sail through the air until there is a whooshing sound and all the women back away, a small pile of ash comes to land in front of them. Everyone looked incriminatingly at Jonny.

"Sorry, reflex" he apologised without really sounding very apologetic. They all wave as we take off in our awesome flying car! We split up in the sky draw our Logo in the sky. By the way, I'M IN A FLYING CAR! Ok stopping now, but it is amazingly cool! Now let's go save Venice!

* * *

**As I said, the next will be the last epilogue, and then I will start writing Whispers, the sequel.**

**Also I had the coolest idea ever! I realised that Heather and J have the same Sir name as the guy in the Incredible Hulk that Bruce Banner saves causing him to become the Hulk, I decided I could make them cousins! Then he can come visit and bring Dr Banner with him! And I can write a crossover with the Hulk which I've always wanted to do! And stuff, I don't know what it will be called or when I will do it but it is happening, it will be set between this story and Whispers, and it will be Awesome!**

**Anyway, bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	10. Epilogue: Robbers and X-Men

**And here is the not very long awaited epilogue to Static. Enjoy.**

**I still only own Heather and J, I do not own the lines from Season 3 Episode 2 of X-men: Evolution that I use in this.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

After Venice was saved we flew straight back to China and picked up J whereupon we flew all the way back to New York. James and I were walking down the street like a normal brother and sister would do, except for maybe the whole purple hair and eyes thing. We did get a few suspicious looks and the streets were strangely empty but other than that it was pretty much normal, but with my life whatever stays that way? True to that theory there was suddenly a loud ringing sound, it was coming from a bank across the road. James looks up at me pleadingly with a glint in his eye.

"Ok" I agree, we both run to an alley and remove our clothes to reveal our suits, his is true to his design except for the green being slightly less bright. He looks over at me and I nod then he disappears.

I walk out the alley and see he has reappeared outside the bank, two thugs come running out and turn to flee down the street, he steps in their way.

"Just a kid tryin' to be a Hero" the first thug comments to his partner, "Move it kid!"

But J doesn't move it he stays right where he is and smiles at them.

"You can call me…"

He disappears and reappears behind the thugs. They look around in confusion.

"… Flick cause I…"

The thugs turn round and see him; they look more confused and slightly scared, Flick teleports to one side of them.

"… Flick from one place…"

The thugs whip round again even more confused but Flick disappeared and his voice now came from the other side of them.

"… To another!"

The thugs look over again with their eyes wide but again he teleports and this time appears right in front of them.

"Cool huh?" he asks them, the second thug makes to punch Flick but to his surprise his fist passes straight through Flick's head, he draws his hand back and looks at it in shock. Flick stands there unphased by this. (Get it? Because he Phased XD sorry had to be said XD)

"He's one of 'em freaks!" the man exclaimed.

"You know if I were you I'd be less worried about me, and more about my sister!" he warns them, the confusion on their faces only lasts a few seconds as I knock them both out with a bin lid from the alley. Flick turns to me.

"That was so cool! Can we do it again? Can we? Can we?" he asks excitedly bouncing up and down. I smile at him. Then I frown, what did that man mean by 'one of them freaks'? I walk towards the window of a nearby electrical shop with TV's in the window, they all show the same scene of what looks like congress. I can't hear the sound but the centre screen has subtitles.

_Look at the evidence! The wake of destruction! You are to blame!_

One of the congressmen shouted at a white haired black woman and a blue furred gorilla-like man. Wait what…?

_We are people Mr Chairman, not monsters, regardless of what we can do or what we may look like_

The Gorilla-man protested

_You are atrocities!_

The chairman retorted. Why was he calling them that? what was all this about?

_Let's see it_

The screen changes to a view of tanks and the army, the tank is promptly lifted by a mammoth of a man in a strange red suit and domed helmet who throws it down towards a town of unsuspecting civilians. The tank hits a power line and all the lights go out. The screen changes back to congress.

_Not monsters, Mr McCoy, tell that to the 63000 innocent people living in the valley below that dam!_

The screen once again shows the massive goliath, now scaling a large dam. My eyes widened, the valley would undoubtedly floor if his broke it, and all those people would be drowned! I had to do something! I turned and ran back to the Baxter building, I could feel the fear of people all around me. Fear of what they didn't understand. These 'Mutants' I learned were people born with powers, it made me wonder, why were they so worried, there have been super-humans before, why now that they don't have a fancy origin story do people fear them? No-one's ever feared us! Either way I had to help, these 'X-men' I heard about them in the people's minds, they had fought a large robot through New York in our absence, if anything I should be thanking them for looking after the city. Though giant robots were rather cliché.

I ran faster, J hot on my tail as we dashed into the elevator and waited for it to reach the right floor.

"We're gunna save those people right?" J asked.

"Yep, we're gunna help the X-men" I replied.

"Right, that's great, just one question, who are the X-Men?" he asked.

"No idea" I told him.

"Cause that's completely helpful" he said sarcastically as we run out of the lift and through to Reed's lab where he is leaned over some equipment.

"Hey Reed, I'm taking the Fantasticar" I inform him hurriedly.

"Hmm, that's nice" he said absentmindedly, barely taking his eyes off his work as the two of us jump into our seats. "Wait, what…?"

He jumped up and made to chase us.

"Come on! It can't be that hard!" I complained as I tried to start the flying car, "One of these buttons has to be the ignition! Ahh, Found it!"

I exclaimed as we blasted straight through a window and out the building.

"HA! Flying car!" I shout as I push down on the accelerator.

"Heather watch out for the building!" J screamed as we got dangerously close to a skyscraper.

"It's ok, I got this!" I assure him, swerving violently to avoid the concrete colomb.

"Heather! Watch out!"

"I told you, it's no problem!"

"No! Upupupupupup!"

"Hey, who's driving here?"

* * *

**To be Continued- the conclusion to this will be in my X-men: Evolution Series, unfortunately not for a while though so you'll have to wait.**

**See you in Whispers! Review and Thank you so much for your support!**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	11. MESSAGE OF IMPORTANTNESS!

**Hi, I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier but I have started posting Whispers, at the moment it is just in the Fantastic 4 section, but due to the use of certain characters I will be moving it to be a crossover with DC Superheroes, so this is here to remind you where it is and so you don't think I've abandoned you (I would never do that)**

**See you there (Hopefully)**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
